Lili's For Master
by Roccocale Ichigo
Summary: Lili is working as a servant for Master Vash to get her family out of poverty. How does Lili handle her own feelings and clumsiness?
1. Master Vash

Lili is working as a servant for Master Vash since her family is in poverty and desperately needs money. How well does Master Vash take care of his servant?

Please enjoy this story it's my first and I hope I did otay :D

**Lili****'****s ****For ****Master**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Rushing down the stairs I grabbed all my belonging and placed them on my small unmade bed. I placed a small layer of clothing on the bottom of my bag before gently organizing my photos and little special belongings on top. I stuffed the rest of my clothes on top. The zipper barley zipped over the bag but it fit.

As soon as i finished packing I rushed back up the stairs and stood between my mother and father. My mother was crying silent tears, while my father's face looked made of stone, but I knew he was dying on the inside because his hands were trembling. I hugged and kissed my mother and father for the last time in a very long time before I was escorted away from my house.

I silently followed the mysterious man in the fancy black suit, while carrying my bag in front of me. He opened to door for me and shut it closed as I settled into the leather seats. "Master will be pleased with you," he said quietly as he entered his seat and began the long drive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_Ring __Ring_

The wall bell rang sharply as I sighed and stood up to prepare Master's mid-afternoon snack. I filled the tray with Master's favorite foods and began walking towards Master's Room. When I reached the door I precariously balanced the tray on one hand. With the other hand I softly knocked on the large oak door.

"Enter," came the strong but relatively quiet voice.

I gently pushed open the door and entered the room slowly. Vash was sitting on his bed cleaning his gun with a damp and slightly discolored cleaning rag. I placed the tray on his bedside table and bowed. I headed towards the door to exit but he spoke again causing me to stiffen up, scared I had made a mistake.

"Wait a moment,"

I turned around to face my Master with fear in my eyes and voice.

"Y-yes Master Vash?"

"You forgot the sugar for my coffee,"

"O-Oh no! Im so sorry Master! Please don't send me back!I-I will go get it right away!"

I ran quickly out of the room in search of the sugar pot.

Master Vash stared in curiosity at the place where his servant one stood.

"Hmm I wonder whey she would think I would send her back."

When Lili returned Vash was eating his food and looked up at her before continuing. Lili placed the jar on an empty space on the tray and looked quite nervous. Vash scooped a few teaspoons into his coffee and stirred it around. He took a sip then placed it back on the tray. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"You don't need to worry about me sending you back just because you forgot my sugar once."

He smiled at her before continuing.

"I plan on keeping you here for a while unless you fail me multiple times. I'm quite forgiving."

"Th-Thank you Master Vash. I promise I wont fail you."

I smiled and bowed before walking out of the room to complete my other duties.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I have been working for Master Vash for about 2 months now and I am enjoying it a lot. He treats me like a human, unlike my old Masters. I truly hope to work here for a while because it's nice, and the rest of the staff are as nice as Master. Masters hospitality and kindness have made me happy and I share that happiness with all the other maids, servants and other staff too. Oh, the other day I dropped a tray of fine china and I was so embarrassed and scared. I was so happy when Master forgave me and told me it was okay. Also I noticed the other day that I was beginning to develope feeling for Master Vash... But i must stop thinking like that I am only his servant and nothing more than that... Anyways, other than strange thoughts running through my head I love working here. I hope my family will recover and I hope everything goes well over here.

Sincerely,

Lili

* * *

><p>Yay :D Chapter one is done! Hey it rhymes XD anyways I hope I did okay. Thanks for reading if you did and I encourage you to review :D I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned! I will try and update as soon as possible. THANKS AGAIN!<p> 


	2. Washing Machine

Just wanted to say thank you to those who have added me to their alerts :D I LOVE YOU! But anyways I finally typed up chapter 2 Yay! I hope to have the next chapter up in the next week so keep a look out :) Anyways... ONWARDS!

* * *

><p>I lay sprawled out on my bed exhausted from doing the morning laundry. Why does Master have so much clothes, I though to myself. Even worse Master hasn't bought the new electric washing machine. I made a mental not to ask him about it later.<p>

~Masters Door~

*knock knock*

"Huh? Oh come in." Master voice can out through the door muffled by the think hard oak of his door.

I gently pushed open the door to reveal Master standing out on the balcony looking the the neighboring hills in the distance.

"I've brought your breakfast Master." I stated loud enough for him to hear from the door way. He remained silent a moment before turning around and briskly walking up to me.

"Thank you Lili, now tell me whats bothering you. You don't seem normal today."

Master sounded truly worried about me so I sighed before answering.

"Well... I was washing your laundry this morning and I was just wondering something..." I avoided the question for the moment before Master interuppted me.

"Lili just tell me" His voice sounded like he was trying to hold back something so I decided to just tell him.

"Why do we have to washing everything bye hand? There is a new electric washing machine I once saw in the newspaper. It's supposed to make washing laundry easier to do." I rambled on about it for a little while before Master stopped me.

He covered my lips with his finger momentarily before letting his hands drop to his sides. He spun around and walked back to the balcony muttering something about saving money and not having extra bills to pay.

I took that as my sign to leave, so I quietly crept back out the door and walked away letting the subject drop.

"Ve! Lili!" I heard my name being called, I also heard an Italian accent and I knew exactly who it was. I turned around to see my ever smiling friend Feliciano, he was Masters favorite butler.

"What do you say we go out on the hill for breakfast, ve?" He asked still smiling with his eyes closed.

"Oh, sure lets go get breakfast then." I replied and followed Feliciano as we walked to the kitchen. I wondered how he could navigate around the place with his eyes closed. I knew if I tried I would kill myself by bumping into things.

~Kitchen~

"Thank you." I thanked the kitchen staff and headed out the door with Feliciano.

When wen got to the top of the hill I stood there for a moment enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing softly past me. Sighing I sat down to eat breakfast.

"Ve, Lili."

"Hmm?"

"Master wanted me to tell you he wants to see you later."

"Oh, Ok I will go see him later then I suppose." I turned away in thought wondering why Master wanted to talk to me. I hope I didn't mess up anything.

I though hard on what happened in the last 24 hours. Nothing bad happened that stood out other than the occasional breaking of plates or cups.

Sighing I decided I would see him after I finished my chores. I carefully did all my chores before even thinking about seeing Master. By that time it was 3 in the afternoon.

Might as well go visit Master now.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Master has called for me and I don't know what to think. I haven't done anything wrong have I? Wat if Master has found out I have a crush on him. What will he think... I'm so frightened now. No matter whatever it is I hope nothing bad happened. That's all for now I better face my fear now than later when it's to late.

Sincerely,

Lili

* * *

><p>OTAY! Chapter 2 done! fianlly haha never have time for these things but whatever :D<p>

Please review cause I need to know what I'm doing wrong before I can improve :)

Thank you for reading :D

~Roccocale Ichigo

OTAY!


End file.
